Kairi and the Sun King
by Theraj the Troll King
Summary: Her tears poured like rain, his kindness shone like the sun, and their love will bloom like a beautiful flower. Alternate timeline KHI.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

* * *

**A man in white stood alone on a sandy shore, entirely enraptured by the sights, sounds and smells of the new world he'd discovered.**

**The sand was a pearly shade of white-gold and warm to the touch on his bare feet. The air tasted clean and fresh. The smell of the sea was invigorating and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was incredibly soothing.**

**He turned and feasted his eyes upon the sea of this world. The light of the sun made the seemingly-endless sea of this world sparkle like the most radiant of sapphires. **

"Truly the sea is this world's most beautiful feature..." **He sighed in contentment as his long, blonde hair blew in the breeze.**

***sniff, sniffle...***

_Who could that be?_

**He followed the sound back to the cave he had come from. A young girl with red hair sat alone, weeping in the darkness.**

_What a lovely shade of red. Like the sky of a setting sun..._

"Are you alright, little one?"

**She looked up, startled.**

_I was mistaken. There is no doubt in my mind that this young lady is the most beautiful thing in the world._

"W-who are you?"

"I am called Hikami. May I ask your name?"

"Kuh-**The girl took a breath. **"Kairi."

"Well, Kairi, those tears will sting if you leave them. Here."

**The golden-haired man knelt down and handed her his handkerchief which she accepted, after a moment of hesitation. Now that he had a closer look at her, he could tell her eyes were the same color as the sea.**

"Thank you..." **She wiped her face and offered the handkerchief back, but he raised his in hand in protest.**

"Please, keep it." **he insisted. "**Now, tell me, Kairi... what troubles you?"

"Suh-sora and Riku forgot my birthday."

"I am truly sorry, my dear. I also have an inkling that the story does not end there..."

"I-I shouldn't..."

**The blonde man put his hand on her shoulder.**

"I won't tell a soul. I swear it."

"They were... having se- se- **She looked away, covering her face in shame as the tears started up again.**

_Oh. So_ that's _what it was. Poor girl._

"I... assume you had feelings for one of them?"

**She sniffed again and nodded.**

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

**He offered her his hand.**

"Let us celebrate your birthday." **Hikami knew just how to take the young woman's mind off her troubles.**

**Kairi, though a little nervous, took the stranger's hand and he led her to the mysterious door in the back of the cave. A wave of his hand caused it to open.**

_That's weird... this door's never opened before._

**The other side was so dark that she couldn't see anything. She'd always been scared of the dark.**

**Hikami seemed to sense her fear and pulled her even closer to him.**

"Don't be afraid." **He whispered in her ear.**

**This made her heart race even faster, but the feeling wasn't exactly unwelcome.**

"I'm just... excited."

**It wasn't entirely untrue. She was excited, and not just because of how close he was to her. She and her friends had always wanted to explore new worlds, and thanks to this man, she was going to get her chance.**

**More than anything, she wanted to get away from this world, and all the pain, heartache and... loneliness. Today had been the first time she'd ever really felt lonely.**

"Well then, fair lady, your chariot awaits."

**Hikami snapped his fingers and a golden chariot appeared from a sphere of golden light.**

"After you, my dear."

**The Princess of Heart got into the chariot, followed by her charming prince.**

"So... where are we going?"

"That would be a surprise."

**The golden chariot burst out of the void, out of her world and into a strange vortex filled with swirling Darkness, thunder and lightning.**

"You might wish to close your eyes."

"Um, okay..."

**Kairi did as he asked.**

"C-can I...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you... hold onto me?"

**The golden god smiled.**

"Of course."

**He put his arm around her and held her tightly. She, in turn, put her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat comfort and soothe her.**

"I'll let you know when we're there. Just relax for now."

"Mm..." **she replied quietly.**

_If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up._

* * *

*** Hey, hope you like the story so far. I just want to say I have nothing against the Sora/Riku pairing or the shippers.**

**I do, however have quite a few things against the ones who bash and/or have awful things happen to poor, sweet Kairi for no good reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I: Happy Birthday, Kairi.**

* * *

**The chariot suddenly came to a halt, and Kairi smelled fresh air.**

"We are here at last, my dear. You may open your eyes now."

**As she opened her eyes, she was presented with a truly marvelous sight.**

_A new world... _**It was enormous. Far bigger than her island. From the chariot, she could see dense forests, huge lakes, and the world's most striking feature, a massive mountain that pierced the very clouds.**

"Oh, wow! It's... it's beautiful!"

"That it is. It has nothing on you, however."

**Kairi blushed. **"So, um... is this your world?"

"It is, indeed. Welcome to my kingdom. I call it Hikamimaru."

**This made her giggle. **"You named it after yourself?"

"I thought it fitting. I was the one who made it, after all."

"You- you made this place!?"

"From the broken fragments of many other worlds."

"How is that even possible?"

**Kairi had always believed the worlds formed on their own, she'd never imagined that a person could actually ****_make_**** one.**

"Such is the extent of my powers." **Hikami explained.**

"So, you're like... some kinda wizard or something?"

"I'm far more than that. I, my dear, am a god. A sun god, to be precise."

_A god!? I'm on a date with a god!? Wait... _is_ this a date? What should I do?_

**The young woman began to fidget. She'd never been on a date before.**

_Hm... if he's a god, I wonder how old he is?_

**The golden one seemed to sense her feelings once again.**

"Is there a question on your mind?"

**Kairi hesitated. It wasn't exactly polite to ask someone their age.**

"Don't be shy. Please, ask anything you wish." **Hikami insisted.**

"How um, how old are you?"

"Thirty-four."

"Really? I'd have a thought a god would be a lot older." **the redhead observed.**

_Oh, that wasn't rude at all! Way to go, Kairi! _**she silently chastised herself. **

"Pardon me for betraying your expectations."

**It took Kairi a moment to realize he was joking.**

"Well, there's exactly twenty years between us, so it's easy to remember!"

_So, she is fourteen. The same age as _her. _No offense to the one with raven hair and snow-white skin, but in my opinion, _this_ girl is the fairest one of all._

**He chuckled.** "I suppose that's true."

_He has a nice laugh. Not to mention a kind heart, nice manners, and good looks. Wait... does he?_

**It occurred to Kairi that she hadn't really gotten a good look at him. It was dark in the cave, and until just now, the sun had been behind him.**

**Gathering her courage, she snuck a glance at the older man.**

_Oh..._

**He wasn't just handsome, he was gorgeous. His skin was a light tan, just slightly darker than Sora's. His face was flawless, with androgynous features that his long blonde hair complemented perfectly.**

**She tried and failed to keep her eyes on his face, and her gaze lowered to his open robe. His muscles looked as if they'd been chiseled from stone.**

_Oh... boy. _**Kairi blushed again as she gazed hungrily at his impressive physique.**

"Was there something else?" **Hikami asked coyly.**

_Did he notice!? He noticed. He must have noticed._

"I, uh... was just w-wondering where we were... going now, um... now tha-that we're here." **The young girl stammered with a face now as red as her hair.**

"Are you bored already?"

"No, not at all! I was- I mean-"

"I only jest. It is _your _birthday, my dear. Where would you like to go? What do you wish to do?"

**She thought for a moment. Looking down, she could see what appeared to be a carnival, and a ranch with several different kinds of horses.**

"What would you recommend?"

"Well... Are you hungry, by any chance?"

**Now that she'd thought about it, Kairi realized she ****_was _****hungry. Very hungry. She'd woken up pretty late, and had been in such a hurry to see Sora and Riku she'd forgotten to eat lunch.**

"I could go for a bite." **she replied, trying to act nonchalant.**

"I know a good restaurant. It's not too far from here, actually."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You heard the lady." **Hikami thumped the chariot on it's side, and it flew to their new destination at breakneck speed.**

**The redhead noticed a distinct lack of whiplash. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought they were going at a bike's pace.**

**In but a few brief moments, they were there.**

_So this is the place? _**Kairi was confused. The place looked a little small to be a restaurant. Frankly, it was about the size of a shack.**

**Hikami hopped off the chariot, and after helping her down, immediately went ahead to get the door for her.**

"After you."

"Why thank you."

_It's dark in here... is this really a restaurant?_

***clap-clap* Her companion clamped his hands twice and the room instantly filled up with light.**

_Huh? It's empty! Was he just messing with me? Wait, what's..._

**The islander noticed a strange door at the back of the shack.**

**Looking closer, she saw it had a drawing of a kitten on it.**

_How cute! Hm... 'Western Restaurant Nekoya'? But... it's just a door. Or is it?_

"May I?" **Hikami gestured to the door.**

"Huh? Oh! Um, please do, hehe."

**He opened the door for her and a full-fledged restaurant appeared before her eyes.**

_Oh, wow!_

**She stepped inside and took in her surroundings. It appeared to be somewhat similar to the Izakayas from her island, but with a classy, old-fashioned appeal to it. Nearly everything, from the bar to the tables and the chairs were made entirely out of high-quality, polished wood.**

"Lord Hikami! Welcome!" **A blonde girl with horns came over and greeted the couple.**

"Hello, Aletta. You're in fine shape, as always."

**Aletta smiled shyly. His words always seemed to have a playful edge to them. She didn't necessarily mind the attention, but she wasn't exactly used to it, either.**

"Hikami! Long time no see!"

"Master. Indeed, it has been too long."

"Hm?" **The master of the kitchen noticed the young lady at Hikami's side.**

"Ah! Where are my manners? This is Kairi. Kairi, allow me to introduce you to the master of this restaurant and Aletta, it's hostess and waitress."

"It's nice to meet you!" **Kairi said cheerfully.**

"You, as well, young miss." **The master gave her a polite nod.**

"Yes, likewise!" **Aletta replied with a bright smile. **"Now, Kairi, where would you like to sit?"

**Kairi looked up at Hikami.**

"It is fine. I always let the lady choose."

"Hm, well... how about over there." **Kairi pointed to the table right next to the piano.**

"Excellent choice."

**Aletta led the couple to their table, gave them their menus and poured them each a glass of ice water, which Kairi greatly appreciated. It had been a hot day back home on Destiny Islands.**

**Before she knew it, she had gulped down the contents of her glass.**

"Care for another?"

"Yes, please."

**Hikami downed his glass and called to the hostess.**

"Aletta, darling, could we have two more ice waters, please? Oh, and... your finest bottle of champagne?"

"You sure can! I'll be right back."

_Champagne...? Is that... alcohol?_

"Um, Hikami, I'm not old enough to drink."

"Oh? Says _who_?" **He asked with a smirk.**

"You know, the grownups on my island..." **Kairi said quietly.**

"But that is there and this is here, isn't that so? What they don't know won't hurt them."

**Kairi couldn't deny she'd always been curious about the kind of the drinks grownups liked.**

_Oh, what the hell! It _is_ my birthday. Besides, I could use a drink._

"Yeah. You're right. Why the hell not?"

"Ha ha ha! Exactly so, my dear."

"You know..." **The redhead started to play with her hair. **"You can call me Kairi if you want."

"I didn't want to be too familiar, but if you really don't mind..."

"I don't." **she assured him.**

"In that case, it'd be my pleasure, _Kairi_." **he purred.**

**The way he said her name made her shiver in delight. He knew how to push the right buttons.**

**Aletta came back with their drinks on a silver platter. She set the ice waters and the empty glasses down on the table and proceeded to uncork the bottle. When the fizz died down, she poured their champagne.**

**Kairi nervously picked up the glass and examined it's contents.**

_Wow! It's so pretty. Like liquid gold. I wonder how I'm supposed to drink it._

**On Kairi's island, some drinks were sipped while others were finished in a gulp. She was pretty sure this was a sipping drink, but she didn't want to make assumptions.**

**She looked over at Hikami, who appeared to be gently breathing in the aroma of the drink.**

**Holding her glass a tiny bit closer to her nose, she did as he did, relishing the champagne's wonderfully fragrant scent.**

_Oh, wow..._

"It smells so good!"

"The mark of any fine champagne. Shall we see how it tastes?"

"O-okay."

"Oh! Before I forget: a toast." **The god raised his glass, and Kairi did the same.**

"What are we toasting to?"

"Why... Your birthday, my dear Kairi. Happy Birthday."

_It is now. _**The young girl thought with a smile as they clinked their glasses together.**

_I hope it's not too strong... _**Kairi thought.**

**She watched Hikami as he sipped a small portion of the glass, and again followed his lead.**

_Oh, wow... it's delicious!_

**_Kairi thought this type of beverage would have been bitter, but it tasted clean and refreshing, with just a hint of sweetness._**

"Enjoying the champagne?" **Aletta asked.**

"Very much so. As for you, Kairi?"

"Yes! It's delicious!" **She nodded in agreement.**

**Aletta flashed her cheerful smile once more.**

"Do you know what you'd like to order, or are you still deciding?"

"My apologies, but I believe we may need a minute."

"Please, take all the time you need. When you're ready, just let me know!."

**The demon girl left the two of them to decide what they wanted.**

"Sorry... I forgot to check out the menu, hehe."

"Fret not, my dear. We have all the time in the world." **Hikami assured her.**

_Time... time!? _**Kairi gasped.**

_I don't have enough time to eat dinner! What was I thinking!?_

**Kairi felt stupid. The last thing she wanted was for this dinner date to be over, but what choice did she have?**

"Um... Hikami, I'm really sorry, but..."

**He put his hand on hers and smiled.**

"As I said, we have all the time in the world. Behold!"

***snap* With a snap of his fingers, everything around them came to a halt.**

"Behold... what?"

"Take a look at your glass."

**Kairi did just that, and found it was no longer bubbling. The bubbles were there, but they weren't moving.**

"Whoa! You did this?"

"Time Manipulation is one of my many powers. I took the liberty of doing so to your world just now. To be honest, I had also hoped you'd stay for a while."

"How long is 'a while?'" **She grinned.**

"For dinner, at least, though you are welcome to spend the night."

_He sure doesn't _waste_ time does he? _**Kairi thought.**

"I might just take you up on that."

***snap***

**Time flowed once more as they went over their menus.**

_Ugh! It _all _looks so goood! I can't decide!_

"Say... why don't you pick, Hikami? I'll bet you know the menu by heart!"

"Haha, well... ah, yes I do, actually. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hm..." **His companion took a moment to think. **"I want... a really yummy meat dish."

"I think I know just the thing. Aletta?" **He called to the hostess.**

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"Two Kujira steaks with the usual sides, if you please."

**The islander had never heard of such a dish, but she trusted the god's judgement.**

"Got it! I'll put in your order right away!"

**Aletta did just that, and the pair occupied themselves with small talk over their drinks.**

**Before they knew it, she was back at their table, platters in hand. The smell of the steaks was making Kairi crazy.**

**Aletta served Kairi and Hikami their plates, and left them to enjoy their meal.**

_Oh, wow! It looks sooooo gooood!_

**Kairi had never seen a steak like this before. Topped with a generous portion of grilled onions, it was practically a work of art.**

**Cutting into the exquisitely tender meat, she could see it'd been cooked exactly to her liking: A touch rarer than medium.**

**The side dishes, perfectly battered shrimp tempura, and soy-simmered potatoes looked quite delicious in their own right.**

_Let's see... I think I'll start with the meat._

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm cooking something good up for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II: A Budding Flower**

* * *

**Kairi awoke in a daze, with a headache, a stomachache, and a body that felt like a giant lump of lead.**

_What? Where... oh, right. This is Hikami's place._

**She vaguely remembered being carried to the manor in Hikami's arms.**

_Ugh... How much did I have to drink last night? Too much. Way too much._

**She somehow found the strength to pull herself up, only to find she was wearing nothing but her matching pink bra and panties.**

_What the? Where are my jammi-oh, right. I didn't bring them._

**Kairi went to use the nearby bathroom, and after that, decided the next thing she required was a shower. A cool, refreshing one.**

**She removed what little clothing she had and stepped into the shower. Turning the nozzles to just the right temperature she sighed in contentment as she felt the cool water on her bare skin.**

_That feels great. Too bad Hikami isn't enjoying it with me._

**Kairi's eyes widened. Where did ****_that_**** thought come from?**

_I must still be a little drunk..._

**The redhead turned the shower straight to cold, while trying not to imagine Hikami's wet naked body pressed up against her own. Trying, but not succeeding.**

**She grabbed the bottle of shampoo from one of the pockets in the wall and applied a generous portion of it to her hair.**

**Rubbing up a mass of suds, she proceeded to spread the mass around and massage it into her hair until she was sure every strand had been thoroughly cleansed.**

_I gotta say, having all the supplies in the shower is pretty convenient..._

**All there was left to do was rinse the suds out. Kairi detached the shower head from it's post and rinsed until she was sure that every last bubble had been washed out.**

**Now, she grabbed a wash cloth and some body wash from the second pocket in the wall and after getting it lathered up went to work on the rest of her body, starting with her face and going downwards from there.**

**Taking care to scrub every inch, she rinsed herself for a short while longer and then got out to towel off.**

**After that, she grabbed the hairdryer by the sink and began to dry her hair.**

***whrrr***

**Kairi sighed in contentment. The warm air felt so nice.**

***grrrl***

_That's right. I haven't eaten anything since last night. Come to think of it, I might've slept right through breakfast._

**Kairi wrapped her towel around herself, then proceed to search for the kitchen. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from her room.**

_There it is. Huh? What's this?_

**Kairi saw a note on the table with a bottle of golden liquid on top of it.**

_Good morning, Kairi. Please drink this. It should take care of your hangover. -Hikami._

_Okay, I might as well..._

**The redhead took the bottle in hand, removed the cork, and after a moment of hesitation, gulped the potion down.**

**Much to her delight, the drink wasn't bitter as she feared, but sweet. It tasted more like soda than medicine.**

**The concoction went to work almost immediately, curing her aches, pains, and unfortunately for her, restoring her memory of the night before.**

"Oh. My. God."

**Down to the last dirty detail.**

_I can't believe I tried to... with..._

"Hello, my dear! Feeling better, I hope."

**Kairi screamed.**

"Hmm... was that wishful thinking on my part?" **Her host joked.**

"No, I, uh- you just surprised me. That's all."

"My apologies."

**Kairi was surprised in more ways than one. She would've imagined things would be a little more awkward between them.**

_That's weird. He must remember... last night._

**The young girl blushed as she tried to block the embarrassing memories out.**

"I-it's okay."

***grrrrrl***

**Now she was blushing even more.**

**Hikami simply laughed. **"Would you like some breakfast?"

**She smiled. **"I'd love some."

"What would you like?"

**Kairi wasn't sure. Everything sounded good to her.**

"Shall I... make us a little of everything?"

"You read my mind! Again!" **She said with a giggle.**

"I'll get started right away. Please, just make yourself comfortable for now."

_Don't mind if I do!_

**She took her seat in the comfy red chair on the end and watched him work his magic. He had quite the cooking arsenal, Kairi thought. Knives, beaters, blenders, and several utensils she hadn't even seen before.**

**Fresh bacon and sausage of both the link and patty variety were thrown on the grill.**

_That smells sooo good. _**The aroma of sizzling bacon and sausage wafted into her nostrils.**

"Oh, by the way... do you have a favorite kind of pancake?"

"Um... strawberry."

"Would you like me to whip you up some strawberry waffles, as well?"

"Yes, _please!_"

**Hikami got to work mixing up the batter.**

**His guest watched in wonder as the mountain king continued to prepare dish after delicious dish before her eyes.**

_Wow! He's so fast! How is that even... oh, I get it._

"Hehe... would that be your time-warping power at work?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, my dear Kairi, kitchen or otherwise. Let's just say you're a good observer."

**Hash browns, back bacon, toast, breakfast muffins, biscuits, banana pancakes and waffles(****_his _****favorite) and a heaping platter of several different kinds of eggs were churned out in mere minutes.**

**Last but not least, he took a few of the aforementioned items to make another favorite of his: Eggs Benedict.**

_I hope you enjoy this one in particular, my sweet Kairi. It _is_ my specialty, after all._

**The master of the castle gathered each of the dishes onto platters and with a snap of his fingers, caused them to vanished and reappear on the large dining table.**

**With another snap, four massive pitchers appeared on the table. One had ice water, one had milk, one had orange juice, and one had coffee.**

**Hikami poured Kairi her beverages first and then poured his own. Water and milk for her, water and orange juice for him.**

**Kairi was starving. She could hardly wait.**

_Wait... this is his place. Maybe I should let him serve himself first._

"Ladies first, my dear Kairi."

**Kairi helped herself to a little bit of everything, and prepared to take the first bit.**

**She slowly cut a small bite of her waffle and placed it in her mouth, making sure to sure to chew it just as slowly.**

**Hikami chuckled. **"There's no need to stand on ceremony, my dear. Please, dig in."

"Really? You, um... wouldn't be offended?"

"On the contrary. I'd be flattered." **He assured her as he put a generous portion of food on his own plate.**

_He's a lot more down-to-earth than I would've thought!_

**Kairi proceeded to do as he suggested, chowing down on her food while still savoring each and every delicious bite.**

"The food is satisfactory, I gather?"

"Sure is! You're an even better cook than The Master!"

"Well, I don't know about that... but thank you. You honor me." **The God went to work on his pancakes.**

_I am a fine chef, though. Of that there is no question._

"Say, Hikami... can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything."

"Um... What exactly is The Master's name?"

**A blush appeared on the god's face.**

"Ah... well... this is rather embarrassing, but I do not know. I never asked because... well, honestly, I never really thought about it."

"Hehehe... hee hee! Hahahaha!" **Kairi couldn't help but laugh.**

**This made her dining companion cover his face in embarrassment.**

_Oh... oh. _**His reaction instilled a mixture of feelings in the young woman.**

"I-I'm sorry, Hikami. I just didn't expect that from you."

"I see."

"If it makes you feel better..." **Kairi giggled again. **"I thought you were kinda cute just now."

"How so?"

**Hikami knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her explanation anyways. He adored hearing flattery, especially from someone with such a lovely voice.**

"Well, I mean... I always thought blushing looked cute on a guy. Plus, seeing a guy like you get embarrassed..."

"It makes me seem... more human, shall we say?"

"Yeah, exactly! You read my mind. Again, hee hee."

"Hm." **Hikami took another bite of his pancake.**

_Delicious..._

"Say, Hikami..." **Kairi spoke up as she twirled her fork on her plate.**

"Yes, Kairi?"

"_Can _you read my mind?"

"Not quite. I can sense what's in your Heart. I'm also very perceptive."

"Not to toot your own horn or anything." **Kairi teased.**

"Speaking of seeing other sides of people..."

"Oh, God..." **Now it was Kairi who covered her face.**

"You're quite cute when you blush as well, my dear Kairi."

**Kairi was too ashamed to look him in the eye.**

"Hikami, I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Truth be told, I was flattered, but..."

_He must see me as a little kid..._

"You were drunk, not to mention having a bad day. I'm not the sort who'd take advantage like that."

_!?_

"So... then... would you, y'know, go out with me... Maybe?"

"Certainly."

"Really!? It doesn't bother you that I'm, well... young?"

**Hikami shrugged.** "My father was millions of years older than my mother. Besides, young men and women have their own virtues."

"Oh."

_Men!?_

"You like guys, too!?" **Kairi blurted out.**

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, kinda... I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that!"

_I wonder if _Sora_ also likes _girls_..._

**She shook her head. Hikami was the one who was there for her, and that's what she wanted. What she needed.**

_I wonder if Hikami would like _Sora_... _**Kairi thought.**

**Curiosity soon intensified into interest, then into fantasy. She couldn't help it. Him with Sora, then Riku, then both of them at once. These thoughts flooded into her mind like a torrent.**

**Though she was still more than a little pissed off at them, she couldn't deny that they were hot, and so was he, and the thought of them all together... her first crush, her knight in shining armor, and Riku...**

**The young girl stood from her chair with shaking legs, and went over to Hikami.**

**Their eyes met, filled with desire and excitement and she leaned inwards, slowly at first, and after gathering every ounce of her courage, she made her move.**

_Ah... The boldness of youth... _**Hikami thought as he closed his eyes.**

**Kairi did the same and let her other senses take over. The softness of his lips, the scent of his cologne, the gentle sound of his breathing, and the warmth that seemed to radiate from his body.**

**Their kiss deepened, and after what felt like both an instant and eternity, she felt him press his tongue against her lips.**

_Okay..._

**She opened her mouth and let him inside, enraptured by the new sensations she was feeling as he gently massaged her tongue with his own.**

"Mmmmm..."

**After a short while of submission, she returned the favor.**

_He tastes good..._

**She inched even closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He responded by putting his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her closer still.**

**Kairi blushed intensely as she became aware of little there was between them. Only a towel and a few inches separated her bare flesh from his.**

**Their passionate kiss went on for what seemed like both forever and an instant.**

"That was..."

"One hell of a first kiss." **Kairi finished.**

"You read my mind."

* * *

**Things are finally heating up! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A morning ride.**

* * *

**Hikami snapped his fingers and a group of strange-looking robots came to take care of the leftovers and the dishes.**

"Now that we've eaten... is there something you'd like to do?"

_I'd like to make out some more._

"Well, I've always wanted to ride a po-um, I mean, a horse."

**Kairi hoped her request didn't sound too childish.**

"Hm-hm-hm..."

_He's laughing at me. Of course he is. _

"Hm... You are a charming girl, Kairi."

_He's not laughing at me?_

"How so?" **She grinned, eager to hear his answer.**

"I fancied you for more of a tomboy, but I see you have your share of femininity as well."

"O-of course I do! I'm very feminine!" **Kairi blurted out.**

"My apologies. I meant no offense."

"I-it's okay. I just..."

_I wonder if he likes girly girls more... _**She'd never given it much thought, but of all the girls on her island she was probably the most tomboyish.**

"Do you... wish I was more feminine?" **She asked quietly, looking down. **

**The sun king stood and embraced her once more.**

"Look at me, Kairi."

**She reluctantly met his stare.**

"You are perfect as you are. In looks as well as personality. Neither man nor god could wish for more in a woman." **He said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.**

"You really mean that?"

"Absolutely." **Her boyfriend initiated a soft kiss that made her feel warm all over. **

_He's good at that..._

**It was over a little too soon for her liking, but as he said, they had all the time in the world.**

"So... should I wear this or ride lady Godiva style?"

**Of course, it didn't hurt to stir the pot a little.**

**He smiled. **"I took the liberty of ordering some clean clothes for you."

**Kairi was a little disappointed. She was sure that would've gotten his attention.**

"Besides, there's only_ one _stallion here who ought to know the feel of your bare flesh._" _**He whispered in her ear.**

**Kairi gasped in excitement. It took every ounce of her willpower not to rip the towel off and let him feel to his heart's content.**

_All the time in the world, remember, Kairi?_

"I, uh... b-better get dressed."

"Well, then... I shall await you in the chariot."

**Hikami made his way to the front door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. **

_...I think I'll go without panties today._

**The islander picked out the clothes she felt would be the most comfortable to ride in, got dressed, and hurried out of the mansion. She didn't want to keep her boyfriend waiting.**

"How do I look?"

"Very... what's the word? 'Hot.'"

**Kairi blushed. The crop top she had on showed off a little more skin than her usual one. She was glad he appreciated it.**

"Perhaps I ought to try a new look myself..."

"Perhaps you should." **Kairi was excited. It'd be interesting to see what he chose.**

"Very well." **Hikami stood and prepared to change.**

_Whoa... is he going to change right here!? _

**The mountain king snapped both of his fingers and a radiant light burst from within him, obscuring his entire body.**

_Damn._

**The light soon receded to reveal his new look which consisted only of tight leather pants, a small leather vest, and a bandanna tied loosely around his neck. The former two articles of clothing were black whereas the bandanna was pale yellow.**

"Wow."

"You like?"

"I do, but I think you forgot a couple things."

"Do you refer to the boots? I dislike footwear."

"What about the hat?"

"You don't think it'd be a bit much?"

"Not at all." **She assured him.**

"Very well." **He snapped his fingers once more and a black cowboy hat materialized on top of his feathery golden hair. **

"Now that's a good look!" **Kairi giggled.**

"Oh? You like cowboys, do you?"

"Who doesn't?"

**Hikami chuckled. He had to agree with her there. He wouldn't mind seeing her in a cowgirl outfit himself.**

"Hey, Hikami... you think you could... y'know, cowgirl me up a little?"

_We really are two of a kind..._

"It would be my pleasure."

**A third and final snap of the worldmaker's fingers gave Kairi's attire a wild west theme and a sexier design. **

**The crop top she was wearing was replaced with a button-up blouse that showed even more of her belly and some of her cleavage, to boot.**

**In addition, her skirt was replaced with a tan leather one that was frayed at the bottom and held up with a black belt with a jeweled flower for a buckle as well as a matching vest.**

**Finally, she got a pair of cowboy-styled short boots and hat the same color as the vest and skirt, with a heart-shaped design for the bill.**

"That, too, is a good look. A _very _good one." **Hikami purred. **

**The redhead looked down an got eyeful of her new clothing, or lack thereof. **

Oh,_ my... God! I can't believe I'm wearing this! _

**Kairi instinctively moved her arms to cover herself but stopped midway and took a breath.**

_It's okay, Kairi. You're with your boyfriend, and he's not wearing much more than you are. He seems to be enjoying the view, too._

"Hm... something's missing, I fear."

_Uh-oh... _**Kairi gulped.**

"What do you think of... pink?"

_Oh._

"Oh! I, um... I love pink!"

**It was true. Pink _was _one of her favorite colors, along with white and purple. ****Her most favorite color, however, was black, though the only black clothing she owned was her undershirt and some accessories. **

**Back home, black was regarded as the color of death, and wearing a lot of it was considered a bad omen. **

**Naturally, a god wouldn't fear such things, much to Kairi's delight. He looked especially good in black. **

"Well, then..." **He pointed at her attire and in an instant, it's color scheme changed from the yellowish tan to a faded pink.**

"Looks like I'm all set!"

**Kairi hopped in the chariot and prepared to sit next to her beautiful, black-clad boyfriend.**

_Actually... maybe... _

**The redhead was feeling very bold today. Taking another gulp, she moved closer to the blonde and brushed against him.**

"Mind if I sit here?" **She asked in a coy tone. He got her meaning almost immediately.**

"Not at all." **He said with a grin.**

**Kairi returned his smile and planted herself right on his lap.**

_I wonder if he can tell I'm going commando? Hee hee!_

"Helios, take us to the ranch, if you would." **The sun god gave the chariot a firm pat on the side and it took off towards the horizon.**

**Like the last time, the chariot didn't seem to be going fast at all, but the trip to the ranch, miles away, from what Kairi could tell, took mere seconds.**

_So, this is the ranch... it's huge! _**Kairi was stunned. The enclosed area alone was easily bigger than her entire island and the horses within**** it's walls came in a rainbow of colors.**

"You'll find there is quite a selection here. Stallions, mares, and a few rare beasts as well."

"Rare beasts?" **Kairi asked.**

**He smiled. **"You'll see."

**All of a sudden, a large golden-feathered bird ran past them, followed by a white one and a black one.**

"A-are those... Chocobos!?" **Kairi asked, astonished.**

"Why, yes they are! I'm impressed you know of them."

"Amazing..." **The islander had always thought Chocobos were creatures of myth.**

"Would you like to ride one?"

"Sur-eek!"

_Something just bumped me!_

"H-hikami?" **Kairi was more than a little afraid of things she couldn't see.**

"Fret not, Kairi. He won't hurt you."

"H-he?"

"See for yourself, my dear."

**The young girl gulped and turned around slowly.**

_!_

**It looked similar to other horses, but was much smaller. It's coat was primarily white, but sparkled with a rainbow of a colors, as did it's mane, it's beard, and it's most striking feature, it's horn.**

"Allow me to introduce you... Kairi, meet Unicorn. You'll have to forgive his zeal, for he is rather young."

_Interesting... Unicorn's never been friendly with strangers before. _**Hikami thought.**

"He's beautiful!" **Kairi exclaimed. Actually, 'beautiful' didn't do the majestic creature justice. She could only think of him as angelic.**

"That he is, and he seems to be rather fond of you, my dear. Perhaps you'd like to take him for a ride?"

"W-would he let me?"

"Only one way to find out, my dear."

**The sun god gestured to the creature and a shining white-silver saddle appeared on it's back.**

"May I help you up?"

"Please do."

**Even though Unicorn was clearly smaller than the rest of the horses, he was still pretty tall for her. Not that she couldn't reach with some effort, but Hikami wouldn't hear of such a thing, gentleman that he was. **

**He proceeded to use one hand to support her back while the other went straight for her butt.**

***whap***

"Oh!" **The sudden contact was quite a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.**

"Hikami..." **Kairi blushed.**

**He simply smiled at her and lifted her off the ground as if she were light as a feather. **

"Whoa!"

**Then, he set her gently down in the saddle.**

**Now, all that was left was to call his own steed. The golden god**** drew a flute out of the ether, and played a short tune. **

**Almost immediately, a white-gold Chocobo with a long, rainbow-colored tail, came flying down from the sky.**

"This is Ciel. Say 'hello', Ciel."

"Wark."

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel." **Kairi said cheerfully.**

"Kweh."

**Hikami mounted the creature with a single, effortless hop and took a firm hold of the reigns.**

"Say, Kairi... would you be up for a race, by chance?"

"Sure would!" **The islander loved competitions. She and her friends had that in common.**

"Well, then... one... two... three!"

**With that, they were off, with Hikami taking the lead. But Kairi and Unicorn were hot on their heels. **

**The feel of the wind in her face was exhilarating, as was the promise of potential victory.**

_Come on, Unicorn, let's show him what we're made of!_

**Unicorn seemed to sense her thoughts and ran even faster. Before long, the two racers were tied.**

* * *

**A little while later...**

* * *

"I must say, I'm impressed you were able to keep up, given it was your first time and all."

"What can I say? I'm a natural, I guess!"

**The race had ended with Hikami as the victor, but Kairi and Unicorn put up quite a fight. Now the couple were riding at a leisurely pace, enjoying the clean air, the lush scenery, and each other's company.**

_I sense... physical discomfort. _

"Pardon my asking, but are you feeling well, Kairi? Have you taken ill?

**Truth be told, Kairi _had_ gotten a little warm riding in the sun for so long, even with the wind and the ample venting her outfit offered. This place was even hotter than her island. Most likely, it was a side effect of being a sun god's domain.**

"No, I'm just a little warm. B-but I can manage!"

_I see. So that's what it was. I should've known. The heat's never bothered me, but that's one of the perks of being a sun god._

"You need not manage, my dear. You are my guest, not to mention my girlfriend..." **The blonde paused.**

_He called me his girlfriend!_** This was the first time he'd referred to her as such. That made her happy.**

"You know, there's a lake not too far from here. It has plenty of shade, and it's a fine spot for a picnic."

"Sounds good to me!" **Though Kairi wasn't too hungry now, she had a feeling she would be in a while.**

"I'm delighted to hear it. Ciel! To the lake!"

"Wark!"

"We'll beat you this time!"

* * *

**For those of you who've played Final Fantasy VII or Crisis Core, you might recognize Kairi's cowgirl outfit is basically the one Tifa wore in those games, albeit with a couple changes. **

**That's definitely my favorite look for Tifa. **

**She looked delicious in that little number, and I think Kairi would look equally delicious in it. **

**Though to be honest, even though I find her KHI incarnation more attractive, it'd probably suit her KHII incarnation best.**


End file.
